1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopaedic tool handles, and, more particularly, to ergonomically designed orthopaedic tool handles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Suture anchors are resorbable repair devices used to attach soft tissue (e.g., tendons or ligaments) to bone. A suture anchor may be implanted into a predrilled hole formed in a bone, and sutures extend from the suture anchor to attach or anchor the soft tissue to the bone. A drill guide may be used to form the hole in the bone. A drill bit is inserted through a central bore in the drill guide, and forms the hole at a specified depth in cortical bone. The drill bit is removed and a suture anchor is inserted through the central bore in the drill guide and seated within the preformed hole in the bone. The drill guide is then removed, leaving the suture anchor and suture in place for attaching the soft tissue to the bone.
An example of such a suture anchor is the JuggerKnot™ suture anchor, which is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/915,962 and incorporated herein by reference.
A drill guide used with a suture anchor is adequate for the purpose of forming the hole in the bone and seating the suture anchor within the preformed hole. Such a drill guide typically includes a handle with a common shape, such as a cylindrical shape, teardrop shape, etc. Depending upon the size and shape of the surgeon's hand, as well as the angle at which the surgeon grasps the handle, the handle may or may not feel comfortable within the surgeon's hand.